Sirius Black:Uma historia
by Bruno N
Summary: Sirius Black narra sua história desde o começo do sétimo ano até os dias de hoje, sua trajetória e travessuras no Castelo. O encontro de seu verdadeiro amor e mais algumas coisas pra animar a platéia.
1. Prologo

PRÒLOGO

Através das grandes portas de carvalho da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, subindo dois lances de escadas duplas adornadas por corrimões espessos, dobrando a direita e novamente a direita na terceira armadura, consegue-se o acesso aos aposentos dos professores. Na terceira porta a esquerda, se localiza o quarto do Professor estagiário de Transfiguração, Sirius Black... Professor Estagiário Sirus Black?

- Olá! Nem vi que vocês estavam aí, foi mal a distração. Sejam bem vindos ao meu quarto – reflete um segundo sobre o que disse. – Quer dizer.. Ignorem essa parte.. A Brunna realmente não ia gostar dela, mas afinal, fiquem a vontade.

O garoto, em torno de seus dezoito ou dezenove anos, recepciona em seu quarto, conjurando algumas cadeiras enquanto prepara-se para contar sua história, e pipoca!

-Para isso vamos ter que começar do início.. Quando eu ainda era um simples, porém bonitão, jovem, porém popular e pacato, porém desordeiro, maroto. Luzes por favor...

A iluminação do local abaixa.

- É um tanto longa, espero que vocês tenham bastante tempo...

Todos esperam a sessão de cinema começar, contudo, nada acontece.

- O que foi? – Diz ele olhando para os lados e novamente fixando olhar nos visitantes. –Não esperavam que eu fosse bancar cineminha de graça pra todo mundo né? O negócio aqui é na oralidade! – Repirando fundo, inicia o relato.

Tudo começou quando eu tinha dezessete anos...


	2. capitulo 1: Era um maroto, que como eu

Era início das aulas novamente em Hogwarts e eu não poderia deixar de estar mais contente. Não que as férias na casa do Pontas estivessem totalmente desagradáveis... Muito pelo contrário, davam de quinhentos a zero nas férias que eu passava em casa... Aquela maldita casa na qual eu não piso nunca mais. Apesar disso eu estava alegre em retornar para a escola naquele ano, já que seria meu último ano como aluno lá, já fazia mil planejamentos para ser o melhor de todos (e eu nunca imaginaria que seria tão bom!). Os primeiro-anistas olhavam uns para os outros nas famosas expressões de espanto. "Por Merlin, que lugar é esse? Aonde eu vim parar? Eu quero voltar pra casa!". Sim, meu amigos, enquanto nós, sétimo-anistas estávamos já contando quantos dias de marotagem... Digo, estudo aplicado, teríamos até o término fatídico daquele ano, os pequenos estavam preocupados, aquele friozinho na barriga habitual, já que Hogwarts realmente mudaria a vida de cada um deles, mas vamos voltar a falar de mim, ou melhor, começar. Foi com o pé esquerdo que eu entrei em Hogwarts naquele dia. Não, eu não entrei de mal jeito, é que eu sou canhoto mesmo. É, eu sei que você não sabia, mas o que isso muda afinal? Eu continuo sendo o melhor artilheiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Falando em Quadribol, aquele teria que ser o ano que nós levássemos a taça, não que já não tivéssemos ganhado em alguns dos anos anteriores, mas eu queria sair de lá lembrado como lenda. "Sirius mira-automática Black", na soa mal, não é? Antes de vocês discordarem deixa eu prosseguir... Além da taça de Quadribol, seria interessante também que ganhássemos a taça das casas, mas isso é coisa para o Aluado se preocupar e não eu. Os NIEM's não me apavoravam, eu tinha confiança em mim e sabia que, como sempre, na última hora eu daria um jeito de ser aprovado.

A única coisa que verdadeiramente me irritava era o fato de eu ter que ficar praticamente sozinho o dia inteiro. É, meus amigos me abandonaram e eu não sou dramático em excesso, só estou falando o que aconteceu! Ora bolas... O que houve é que, O Remus não desgrudava dos livros, parecia que queria aprender tudo aquilo por osmose. O Tiago estava mais envolvido com a Ruiva do que nunca e por isso, nossa "hora de aprontar" tinha sido completamente esquecida. Com a capa de quem eu ia infiltrar no vestiário das líderes de torcida agora? Não que eu fizesse isso anteriormente... Continuando, o Rabicho parecia querer comer tudo que já tinha comido durante seis anos em dobro no sétimo, então eu estava realmente entediado. Foi numa dessas noites, que eu resolvi ficar no Salão Comunal até mais tarde, pois estava completamente sem sono que eu vi, saindo do dormitório feminino, enrolada num xale vermelho como seus cabelos, Lílian Evans. Não tenho idéia do porquê exatamente ela tinha saído do quarto naquela hora da noite, já que era monitora e devia dar o exemplo. Quando dei por mim ela já tinha me visto. Não nos falávamos muito até então, apenas pra levar os sermões dela, como da vez que eu enfeiticei os livros dela pra cuspir uma geléia roxa na cara de quem os abrisse... Aquilo foi realmente engraçado, principalmente porque ela, ao que diagnosticou Md.Pompfrey, era alérgica a alguma coisa que tinha naquele troço e ficou coçando manchas enormes e azuis no rosto durante três semanas inteiras. Logo veio a vingança dela e então eu descobri porque sempre que eu pegava a goles durante os treinos ela pulava da minha mão e batia na minha cabeça. A Ruivinha não era tão inocente no final das contas, mas isso tinha ferido de certa forma o meu orgulho rechonchudo, apesar de eu ter começado com tudo aquilo.

Aquela noite não parecia muito promissora a sair na rua. O céu estava nublado e algumas nuvens ameaçavam trovejar a qualquer instante. O tempo estava tão animado e aberto quanto a minha cara. Eu acho que por isso a Lily veio puxar assunto comigo. "Boa noite Sirius... Você está se sentindo bem?". Como se eu precisasse responder uma pergunta daquelas, todavia fui ensinado por mim mesmo a não ser grosso com garotas. "Mais ou menos, Evans, mais ou menos.". É... Ela repararia com certeza que eu tinha sido modesto naquele "mais ou menos", principalmente por eu não atazanar ela com apelidos, com eu costumava fazer sempre. Fechei meus olhos e tentei esquecer daquele dia, quem sabe o próximo não seri melhor? Uma mão pequena e delicada passa entre os fios dos meus cabelos pretos, sem que eu percebesse sua presença. Cafuné? Lílian Evans estava me fazendo cafuné? Logo aquilo? Logo no meu ponto mais fraco dos fracos que eu possuía no meu corpo? Se um dia alguém quiser me derrubar, fica a dica. Alguém se prontifica? Não? Bom.. Tudo bem, sigamos a história. Ela estava lendo a minha mente, só poderia estar, porque a mão dela deslizava por entre meu cabelo do modo mais "derretedor" possível. Eu me sentia totalmente confortado com aquela situação e nem insinuei pra ela parar, pelo contrário, eu acho que eu abri todo o sorriso. "Pode ficar tranqüilo e dormir se quiser." Ta bom... Que poção deram pra ela? Por favor me digam, eu preciso de muitas amostras! " Só não vai entender errado, maroto." Ah.. Droga.. Bem.. Ao menos o cafuné estava bom. Depois daquele dia viramos muito amigos e não poderia ser diferente e não, não foi só porque eu queria ganhar mais daquele carinho! Eu descobri que ela também era uma animaga Ilegal e, pasmem, era tão marota quanto qualquer um de nós quatro. Eu lembro do dia da tortinha gigante devoradora de carne humana... Nós costumávamos visitar a cozinha depois de nossos passeios pela floresta e, numa bela noite, estavam servidas na mesa diversas tortinhas de creme de limão. Até parece que não íamos cair de boca naquele prato. A Lily e eu? Dez minutos de vida no máximo pro lanche, mas no final das contas não foi bem assim. Enfeitiçamos uma das tortinhas para ela aumentar de tamanho e ela incrivelmente ganhou vida. No começo foi até divertido brincar com a nossa fonte de glicose super-crescida, até que ela tentou nos comer. Isso realmente não foi legal. Começamos a fugir pelo castelo do docinho assassino, enquanto pensávamos num modo não muito doloroso de acabar com ela. Estávamos cheios demais pra comer ela por inteira, isso se conseguíssemos chegar perto da dita cuja, então resolvemos enfeitiça-la e dar de lanche a nossa amiga lula-gigante, que morava nos confins do Lago Negro. Adivinha quem teve que carregar a torta petrificada até a margem do lago? Eu sei que eu fiquei alguns bons dias traumatizado com tortinhas de limão. Hogwarts é grande fonte de diversos traumas que eu tenho até hoje, mas isso é tópico para outra vez.. E não, eu não to mudando de assunto propositalmente só pra não falar dos meus traumas.. eu vou contar! Só não sei quando... Quando surgir a deixa certa quem sabe.

Enfim, meus dias em Hogwarts tinham melhorado bastante com a presença da Lily o que deixava o meu caro amigo veado morrendo de ciúmes. Não que eu me importasse... Ela sabe que se não fosse um Maldito Armário de Vassouras eu tentaria algo mais com ela, porém a fidelidade Marota me impedia de fazer isso. Eu explico... Fazia um tempo já que o Tiago estava de olho na Ruiva, digamos que dês do quinto ano ele começou a se interessar de verdade pela garota que ele pentelhava todos os dias. Eu estava cansado daquele chove não molha entre eles e, como eu também estava meio de olho na garota, resolvi chegar primeiro nela. Eu acho que o Pontas se apavorou com isso, porque a última coisa que eu me lembro é de estar amordaçado e preso até as orelhas dentro do armário de vassouras do zelador. Jogo sujo? Certamente jogo sujo, mas eu honrava os marotos e um dos principais juramentos era "Não cobiçais a mulher do próximo... Não quando o próximo estiver perto." E no caso agora o Pontas e ela estavam cada dia mais perto, portanto eu resolvi desistir da garota e voltar a minha vida de solteiro. A minha vida de solteiro... Não que a vida de casado não seja boa também, tudo tem seus benefícios e malefícios, mas na época eu só queria mesmo era curtição...

Cada dia com uma, cada noite com outra, era meu lema. Eu tinha ficado realmente ativo alguns anos depois do incidente na sessão restrita da biblioteca, envolvendo uma Lufana maluca e um pobre garoto virgem de quase 15 anos, mas isso eu já disse que fica pra depois! O fato era que, eu tinha mais fama de Don Juan do que nunca e eu não ia estragar tão belo nome, ou ia? Na verdade, mais tarde eu ia sim, mas não vamos por as asas na frente do hipogrifo e vamos seguir o baile. Foi numa dessas "azarações casuais" que eu conheci uma garota. Seu nome era Sarah Dellacour, tinha olhos azuis muito vivos e brilhantes, cabelos longos, loiros e lisos e era de origem francesa. Baixinha e pequena, parecendo uma verdadeira jóia frágil... E esse foi o apelido que eu dei pra ela na época: Jóia. Eu e a Jóia passávamos muito tempo juntos, todo o tempo que eu tinha livre não destinado a algumas outras cantadas e ás sessões psicológicas com o meu Diário Ruivinho (lê-se Lily). Eu acho que, apesar de tudo, eu estava amadurecendo um pouco e aquela coisa de ficar por ficar estava perdendo a graça. Foi por causa disso então que eu tentei algo sério com a Jóia. Sério até que ponto? Digamos que meu relacionamento com a Sarah sempre foi uma montanha russa de romance e, naquela época, eu pretendia ficar com ela de verdade, recebendo muito apoio da minha prima Tonks pra isso. Foi na floresta proibida um dia que tudo aconteceu... Sim, o tudo que vocês estão pensando aconteceu... Acontecendo de novo mais algumas vezes no Salão Comunal e nos dormitórios... Só descartando o laboratório de astronomia, onde iria acontecer pela primeira vez, mas ela estava nervosa demais então eu achei melhor não forçar a barra. Eu não sou o maníaco do parque né? Se a garota não quis, por mim tudo bem, ou quase tudo bem na verdade, mas o que importa é que eu não forcei. Namoramos durante algum tempo, não muito, porque eu estava numa grande dúvida existencial.

Além da Sarah, eu conheci uma líder de torcida da Grifinória, chamada Alissa Wood, por mim chamada de Moranguinho. Eu não comentei ainda sobre eu adorar os uniformes de Hogwarts? Principalmente os relacionados ao Quadribol. Precisavam ver a chuva de garotas que corriam na minha direção quando eu saía dos jogos com minha roupa de artilheiro, mas o caso é que, as roupas de Hogwarts que eu mais apreciava eram certamente as das líderes de torcida. Aquelas saias eram feitas sob medida pra me deixarem babando e me fazerem comparecer a todos os jogos, mesmo os que não eram da minha casa, apenas pra apreciar os altos e manobras, principalmente os que envolviam saltos mortais. Alissa Wood era, assim como Sarah, loira (eu tive a minha pequena grande queda por loiras do início do quinto ano até a metade do sétimo), olhos azuis, porém um azul mais claro, e uma personalidade explosiva. Na minha primeira cantada faturei um tapa na cara e um mergulho no lago, por sorte a minha amiga lula estava sem fome. Claro que, depois eu fui puxado pela gravata e beijado, não dá pra negar que essa mania dela era realmente divertida. Alissa tinha seus 15 anos e seu corpo não poderia deixar de chamar cada vez mais pelo meu. Eu tinha certo receio por fazer alguma coisa com ela, pelo fato da garota ser virgem (sim, me chamem de papa-anjo agora), mas o que eu sentia por ela era diferente. Assim terminei com a Sarah e me dediquei a doar amor (muito amor...) pra Moranguinho, idéia também aprovada pelo meu Diário Ruivo. Do nosso namoro eu vou falando aos poucos, fizemos bastante coisa juntos, embora tenha sido somente durante um período de um mês ou dois, até quando ele acabou definitivamente. Por que ele acabou? Ouçam a minha risada, vejam meu sorriso ao relembrar dessa época. Fiquem curiosos, o motivo dele ter acabado merece um momento inteiro só para si, por enquanto eu continuarei a contar minhas peripécias no colégio.

Eu e a Sarah continuamos amigos, embora tenhamos ficado um bom tempo sem falar um com o outro, nossa amizade não se desintegrou, apenas se fortaleceu, o que foi perigoso pra mim mais tarde. O namoro com a Alissa estava indo as mil maravilhas e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito (entendam isso como preferirem). A menina era mesmo tudo que eu tinha pedido a Merlin nos meus mais profundos sonhos eró.. digo, nos meus mais profundos sonhos! Com ela realizei um dos meus grandes desejos desde que eu comprei uma moto, com minhas próprias economias. Vocês vão rir de mim quando souberem que minha maior fantasia era fazer amor durante um vôo e eu tinha esperanças de que ela se realizasse (tanto que até instalei um piloto automático na minha moto) e a Alissa resolveu isso pra mim, foi logo depois dessa vez que eu a pedi em namoro, observando o nascer do sol nos campos de Hogwarts com vista panorâmica.

A amizade da Lily era base pro meu dia ser feliz e engraçado, realmente muito engraçado. Nós passávamos madrugadas inteiras rondando por aí enquanto ríamos dos problemas uns dos outros, já que resolvê-los era complicado demais. Fazíamos algumas viagens clandestinas e omitidas do pessoal da direção, quando fomos curtir o clima tropical da América do Sul. Eu nunca fui muito bom em aparatar e contávamos com a ajuda do hipogrifo da Lily, o Fred.. Ta bom, o Dilan, que seja, mas eu ainda prefiro Fred. Aquelas viagens foram memoráveis e eu nunca vou aprender a surfar! Uma da que me lembro bem foi a ida para a Roma, mas eu acho que mais adiante eu falarei delas todas juntas, ou das principais ao menos. Por enquanto eu vou comentando mais por cima das amizades importantes que eu fiz durante esse ano todo da escola. Falando em amizades importantes, não dá pra deixar de lado um tempo de convívio com a Pam Castro. Essa era marota até o último fio de seus cabelos curtos e com ela eu passei poucas e boas... bem boas.. Mas enfim... A cozinha era nosso lugar favorito e chocolate nunca poderia faltar. É, ela me provocava com chocolate, se bem que, no critério provocação, eu posso dizer hoje que sou PHD, e já vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer com isso. Voltando a falar da Pam, ela tinha uma certa mania... como definir.. canibal? Ela me mordia a quase toda a hora e isso não era problema no começo, até que as mordidas foram deslizando da bochecha para a boca, meu lábio inferior no caso, do qual ela arrancou um pedaço praticamente uma vez. Eu não sou de ferro também né e a Pam fazia sim as minhas idéias irem a mil por hora, uma vez que ela brincava comigo como se eu fosse uma marionete, não que eu esteja reclamando... Quando um não quer dois não beijam... Alguém por favor diz isso pra Brunna Colt? Ta eu paro de rir e eu sei que vocês ainda não sabem dessa história.

Quando dei por mim estava revivendo os tempos de brilhantina marotos e novamente me encontrava com uma, duas, três garotas ao mesmo tempo o que me deixava, apesar de muito satisfeito, um tanto frustrado. Não era aquilo que eu queria para a minha vida, ao menos não naquele momento, quando eu pensei que finalmente eu tinha encontrado a garota certa. A coleira que a Wood tinha me colocado estava frouxa demais e isso fez com que o meu lado maroto falasse mais alto durante muitas vezes. Eu tinha retornado a estaca zero e até desistido de manter um relacionamento sério, embora ainda estivesse oficialmente namorando com a Alissa.

Foi entre essas e outras que eu conheci o Balthazar... Eu espero vocês pararem de rir para eu retomar essa frase colocada em péssima hora. Eu sou heterossexual que fique bem claro, apesar das viadagens que a gente faz as vezes de zoação. Agora deixa eu falar para vocês do melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Estranhem o fato de Almofadinhas e Pontas terem se separado mais do que nunca da primeira metade do sétimo ano até o final, mas aceitem, assim vocês vão compreender o quanto a amizade com esse Corvinal foi importante para mim. Sirius Black amigo de um Corvinal? Logo da casa de pessoas estudiosas e esforçadas? Bom, vocês não devem se impressionar tanto agora que eu disse que eu e a Lily também nos tornamos grandes amigos.

Meu convívio com Balthazar Teutul começou quando uma amiga nossa, a Caire, nos apresentou. Eu achei que eles iriam ter um caso dês daquele dia e que eu estava sobrando ali naquele trio, mas não. Durante um tempo foram as pessoas com quem eu mais andei e nossa amizade ficou conhecida em todo o colégio. O Balth no começo era um tanto fechado para esse lado de aprontar e tal, mas conforme passávamos mais tempo juntos as coisas começaram a mudar e logo estávamos aprontando pelo castelo junto com uma outra figurinha. Sim eu estou adiando a apresentação dela porque eu quero ficar um bom tempo falando só sobre ela, então parem de ser ansiosos e aguardem.. a propósito.. tem mais pipoca doce aí? Ah sim.. Obrigado. Como eu.. ia.. dizendo.. (aguarda-se uns minutos) Obrigado pelo copo de água, ela tinha ficado presa na minha traquéia! Como eu ia dizendo que eu ia dizendo o Balth (ou Gangster) andamos tanto juntos que ele se tornou meu melhor amigo e, como eu o chamo até hoje, escudeiro. Se não fosse o apoio constante dele, eu acho que eu já teria me suicidado num balde de chá de camomila. Eta mulher complicada! O quê? Não.. Não é o Balthazar que é a mulher complicada, ele é bem simples até! (recuperem-se dos risos) Deixa eu demonstrar minha indignação, faz favor? Por essas e outras (e põe outras) que eu me sinto em débito com ele até hoje e pra mim ele é mais que um amigo, ele é um irmão, o irmão que eu nunca tive. O Régulos não era irmão, era praga!

Outra pessoa a ser lembrada é a vampira de nome Fefe Riddle. A primeira pessoa a despertar meu lado sadomasoquista (futuramente muito aprimorado) ao me amarrar com cordas numa cama e tirar praticamente toda a minha roupa sob ameaça de me morder. É, ela tinha me deixado com medo, meu pescoço estava exposto e corria perigo! Por sorte a minha prima Andrômeda me salvou daquela.. Nem tanta sorte assim porque ela chegou num momento que poderia ser muito bem transformado numa experiência divertidíssima se é que vocês me entendem, mas eu corria riscos de qualquer modo. Depois desse pequeno incidente com a também loira (eu não disse?) Fefe, até que ficamos bem amigos e chegávamos a rir desse acontecimento sempre que tínhamos a oportunidade e relembramos ele até de um jeito mais.. pacífico.. uma vez durante uma viagem, mas isso fica pra depois também. Fefe era por mim chamada de Barbie Girl, que nem aquela música trouxa, conhecem? Uma vez interpretamos ela na cozinha de Hogwarts e foi extremamente engraçado. Eu e ela nunca chegamos a namorar, assim como com a Pam também não, ma devo admitir que com elas as relações foram muito mais agradáveis do que com as minhas duas primeiras tentativas de namoro (agradáveis e quentes!). Essa coisa de relação proibida sempre foi algo que me chamou muita atenção e me faz pensar as vezes se eu não nasci mesmo pra ser o amante, o que foi quase confirmado algum tempo depois. Com a Fefe eu me meti nuns rolos no ministério, envolvendo um unicórnio pseudo-cor-de-rosa (lata de tinta!) fugitivo, mas isso é.. Isso mesmo, coisa pra depois, pra bem depois aliás.

Outras pessoas interessantes eu conheci também, mas acho que essas que eu falei são as principais... Fora a que eu vou contar agora para vocês, sim eu finalmente vou falar dela... Estão vendo essa aliança? Foi ela quem conseguiu colocar, faz mais de um ano e nunca mais saiu daqui, nem daqui, nem daqui, muito menos daqui... Brunna Lilith Colt, lembro como se fosse hoje a primeira vez que eu ouvi esse nome e pensei "ainda vou ouvir muito falar dessa garota"...

Vocês tão cansados? Eu to com fome! Essa pipoca me abriu o apetite.. Será que tem mais? Eba, tem mais! Eu já continuo contando, só deixa eu provar um pouquinho dessa.. E desse bolo de caldeirão que parece estar uma beleza! Tem Whisky de fogo junto? Por Merlin, eu não mereço tanto... Não, mentira, eu mereço sim, me da isso!


	3. Sirius Black quer ser encoleirado

CAPÍTULO 2 – Sirius Black quer ser encoleirado.

Pronto... Agora sim eu me sinto capacitado a continuar contando a história pra vocês e estão muito enganados se pensam que eu digo isso só porque o bolo acabou... Acabou mesmo né? Nem mais uma pedacinho? Cobertura? Ta... Sobre o que eu tinha que falar agora? Ah é... Sobre a Brunna... Hãn? Ah.. ta eu tiro esse sorriso bobo da cara e começo logo a contar, só não pensem que eu vou dar detalhes demais, viu? O casal tem que ter sua intimidade...

Eu sabia que o Remus estava envolvido nuns rolos com alguns outros alunos de outras casas, provavelmente da Sonserina. Não que eu também não fosse fã de pegar no pé dos Sonserinos... Qual é, aquela gente tem que acordar pra vida e eu contribuiria pra isso nem se fosse fazendo chover dentro do dormitório deles pela manhã... Solidariedade em primeiro lugar! O que importa é que, por causa desses problemas do Aluado, veio tirar satisfação comigo uma morena baixinha, invocada e muito sexy chamada Brunna Colt. É engraçado como a nossa amizade começou dentro de uma briga por engano, já que eu particularmente nem sabia o que estava acontecendo exatamente (coisas de biblioteca!). Quando dei por mim estava tentando evitar uma discussão com uma garota que eu nem conhecia e consegui isso muito bem. Em bem pouco tempo já estávamos dividindo experiências como dois ex soldados mostrando suas cicatrizes de guerra (mostrando só isso por enquanto), quando ela me revelou que sempre quis ser animaga... Eu não preciso dizer que eu sou animago ilegal né? Nem qual é a minha forma animaga? Não eu não tenho pulgas, eu sou extremamente higiênico e já cansei dessa piadinha... Mas eu deixo coçar atrás da minha orelha se vocês quiserem! Hum... Que bom.. Isso é realmente bom... É isso mesmo.. pára de me distrair e deixa eu prosseguir.. No próximo intervalo você pode fazer isso de novo...

A Brunna me pediu para ensinar animagia para ela, o que foi bem fácil até, afinal ela é muito esforçada e sempre dá o máximo de si.. Quê? Não, eu não mordi o lábio não, vocês devem estar vendo coisas (Sirius solta o lábio). Descobrimos que a forma animaga dela era uma pantera negra com unhas muito afiadas, minhas costas que o digam! Ai.. ai.. É aí mesmo, não toca que ainda ta recente e ta ardendo, não que eu esteja reclamando de modo algum, mas que dói, dói pacas! Enfim... A gente foi ficando perto, muito perto, perigosamente perto e eu juro que até a noite no jardim eu nunca tinha sequer sonhado que a gente teria alguma coisa, não tinha pensado mesmo! O quê foi dessa vez? Eu não falei sonhado coisa nenhuma, por qual motivo eu sonharia com ela? Eu falei pensado duas vezes... Parem de rir, não tem graça alguma! Deixa eu falar como foi a tal noite no jardim. Eu e a Brunna sempre brincamos muito juntos (inocentemente falando, perversamente foi só depois) e numa dessas brincadeiras eu estava fingindo ser um vampiro e correndo atrás dela, á noite, pelos jardins de Hogwarts (altamente sugestivo!). Ficamos naquele pega não pega, o que é uma pena que não pegava, até ela encostar numa árvore e eu a cercar ali. Quando eu ia fingir que morderia o pescoço dela, ela começou a arran..nhar.. (arrepio!) a minha nuca.. O que vocês tem contra a minha mania de morder o lábio? Cada qual com as suas estranhices! "Se a gente continuar assim vamos acabar ficando." Disse a dita. Por Merlin como me deu vontade de "continuar assim", mas tinha um pequeno obstáculo, ou melhor dois, mas um principalmente e ele tem nome... David Swenner. Maldito seja o dia em que o destino colocou ele na frente da linda professorinha de Quadribol Brunna antes de mim! Ela era fiel, era fiel e me provocava por pura diversão. Ele era frouxo, sim ele era frouxo e eu digo isso com todo o ar dos meus pulmões se vocês quiserem, ele era um perdedor frouxo! Me acalmei já, to sentando de novo, calma. Como eu disse ele era frouxo, incrível como eu não canso de dizer isso! Ele era frouxo e não comparecia, aliás, boatos de que ele jogava pros dois lados. A Brunna não merecia isso, ela tinha que ser minha, mesmo que eu não me ligasse de que era aquilo que eu realmente queria de início.

Depois daquela noite viajamos juntos e as provocações não pararam, aumentavam cada vez mais e ficava cada vez mais difícil resistir àquela boca maravilhosa que cada vez que me chamava de "Sisi" com aquele jeitinho todo dela de ser me fazia arrepiar todos os pêlos do corpo, até na forma animaga. É eu disse "Sisi" sim... Eu sei que é um apelido ridículo e, pior ainda, que foi o Balth quem me deu, mas eu continuo afirmando que eu sou hetero e não tenho nada a ver com isso! O fato de eu deixar não me faz boiola e.. Vocês querem ouvir o resto, ou não? Obrigado! A Brunna estava mexendo comigo cada vez mais e eu tinha que admitir, ela fazia isso como ninguém nunca fez. O Balthazar pode afirmar quantas vezes eu disse que eu ia esquecer aquilo tudo, quantas promessas e até juramentos solenes eu quebrei em função dela. No fundo nós sabíamos que éramos feitos um para o outro. Ela minha princesinha e eu sua ameba manca. Ela minha Odalisca e eu seu Feijãozinho Amarelo cantor. Ela minha chinchila branca amarelada e eu sua chinchila assassina sanguinária... Que saudade da chinchila assassina sanguinária, ela que depois se tornou uma.. É, tem menores na sala né? Melhor me conter então. Minha comedora de docinhos de abóbora em forma de coraçõezinhos e eu, fazíamos até jogos de provocação mútua e foi num desses que a gente não se segurou. Ela tinha sugerido que me algemaria numa cama e daria uma de sádica doida pra cima de mim. Se eu aceitei? Tudo pra ficar mais perto dela! Fora que valeu a pena, não só pelos beijos na barriga que ela me deu quando se empolgou um pouco (pena que foi só um pouco), mas pelo final de tudo isso. A boca dela encontrou a minha e aí não teve aliança que segurasse. Nos beijamos como já queríamos há muito tempo, uma beijo carregado de amor, desejo, vontade, tes.. Enfim... O beijo foi maravilhoso! Por pouco não emendamos a primeira vez no primeiro beijo (de novo o pouco atrapalhando!). No outro dia não sei como o Balthazar não deu um soco na minha cara de panaca, soco esse que ele já havia prometido desde a última promessa que eu fiz sobre não ficar mais com a Brunna. Depois daquele beijo eu não pensava em mais nada senão naquela mulher. Achei injusto continuar com a Alissa e, mais uma vez apoiado pela Lily, resolvi acabar o namoro com ela, que já estava pra lá de acabado depois da última renião do CCA. Antes que vocês perguntem, Carentes de Carinho e Atenção, o grupo de gente que eu reuni mais na brincadeira, mas que relata bem qual era a situação do meu namoro com a Wood. Qual é? Eu também preciso de atenção! Não é só porque uma garota consegue me fazer namorar com ela que eu vou me manter quietinho se ela pisar na bola, eu estava dentro dos meus direitos (e a Brunna dentro das minhas fantasias!). Sobre a CCA eu comento depois, me lembrem! Tem tanta coisa pra contar que eu começo a me enrolar... Por isso guardem em mente sobre o que vocês querem saber mais que depois eu conto! Eu lembrei agora de uma das provocações da Brunna, a chamada dança erótica, nomeada assim pelo namorado dela! Foi numa das festinhas no quarto da Brunna, onde músicas começaram a tocar, aliás algumas ela cantava e dançava pra mim (não dá pra agüentar, concordem comigo), numa dessas músicas a gente dançou juntinho.. Bem juntinho.. O nosso ritmo é totalmente compatível, a gente encaixa de modo perfeito, em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis da frase. Em pouco tempo ela era uma necessidade pra mim, como comida, como oxigênio, como chocolate, como álcool, como sexo! Deixem eu nomear as minhas necessidades em paz, são comuns a maioria de vocês aposto... Com a exceção de vocês, perdão, mas vocês não têm cara de que necessitam de .. bom.. deixa pra lá né? As minhas necessidades não vêm ao caso! Ouch, isso dói! Ta estamos quites, mas não façam isso de novo! Essa gente parece que sente prazer em me machucar, pobre de mim! Isso... comovam-se e consigam mais bolo de caldeirão pra mim, olhem a minha carinha de cachorro abandonado que quer bolo de caldeirão! Eba, eu vou terminar de contar sim e depois eu como então! Uma certa vez eu percebi que a Brunna estava sentindo certos enjôos estranhos e fui com ela comprar um exame de gravidez trouxa. Pimba! Deu positivo. Adivinha quem mimou ela durante toda a gravidez? Quem cruzava o mundo inteiro se preciso, ou o oceano a nado como uma vez eu ofereci pra ela, só pra buscar as coisas malucas que ela desejava comer? Não o frouxo nem se mexeu! Quem fez tudo fui eu aqui ó e com muita boa vontade ainda por cima! Eu realmente amava aquela mulher, ou melhor eu amo! Tão vendo que casal lindo nessa foto? Vai dizer que vocês não conseguem sentir o amor entre eles? Ah Brunna... Ouch! Você disse que não ia fazer de novo...

Enfim, eu tinha terminado com a Alissa de vez, mas ainda faltava ela fazer o mesmo com aquela praga loira, bixa e broxa do Swenner. Sei lá se ele era broxa, mas deveria ser, tinha toda a cara e pelo que parecia.. Ele não era assim um exemplo de disposição nesse aspecto.. Broxa, com certeza broxa. No momento eu estava dando tudo de mim pra conquistar aquela morena de uma vez e uma vez que eu diga tudo de mim é tudo de mim mesmo. Inclusive eu ousava bastante... Sabe como é né, um bom maroto sempre une o útil ao delicioso e se possível ao mais prático! Digamos que, foi num acampamento solitário no meio da floresta, dentro da minha maravilhosa barraca mágica que as coisas começaram a esquentar pra valer! Se a minha resistência naquele dia fosse chocolate, não enchia um MM's. Continuo a afirmar que foi um dos melhores acampamentos da minha vida! Aliás, eu já mostrei pra vocês a minha barraca mágica? Peraí... deve estar em algum lugar desse armário... canivete, faca, metralhadora, granada, cueca... Eu jurei que eu estava usando hoje, mas enfim... gravata, garrafa vazia de whisky, garrafa vazia de hidromel, outra gravata (eu nem sabia que eu tinha duas!), foto da Brunna, outra foto da Brun... opa, essa eu tenho que guardar melhor aqui... Tira o olho! Hunf... radar alienígena caseiro feito com antenas de tv, extintor de incêndio, Md.Nor-r-a, vômito de plástico.. Ei garota, pensa rápido! (apanha) ouch... aqui, encontrei! Agora levantem-se e se afastem que ela vai inchar... Não se preocupem, ela treme assim é normal, às vezes... Ela também dá uns pulinhos...

(pausa devido a problemas técnicos)

Desincha, desincha!!! Isso... Eu não calculei bem o tamanho da sala antes de inflar.. Mas o que importa é que ela pode se tornar qualquer coisa por dentro! Maneiro né? Foram os dois olhos da cara e ainda o rim esquerdo, mas valeu a pena... E como! Então, naquela noite vocês apostam que rolou né? Ora, vocês estão absolutamente... Errados! Isso mesmo, ela regulou pra mim de novo!, mas tudo bem... Eu sou um homem muito paciente e... Eu já não disse que não é pra mexer nessa foto?!!! Não... Não me contrarie! Seja um bom ouvinte e me deixe continuar falando! Como eu ia dizendo eu sou um homem muito paciente... Não mexe nisso cac..!!! (som temporariamente cortado, curtam a música tema do filme Harry Potter!)

Pronto... Eu já respirei dentro do saco de papelão, agora dá pra prosseguir? De qualquer forma, eu sentia que ainda precisava acontecer alguma coisa marcante pra Brunna me escolher e isso não demorou muito... Estava eu embelezando os corredores de Hogwarts certa noite, quando o David finalmente resolveu sair da casinha (Porque do armário...) e me empurrou pra dentro de uma sala. Eu juro que naquela hora eu imaginei que eu seria vítima de uma tentativa de assédio sexual... É que depois de tantos comentários né... A masculinidade de certas pessoas fica suspeita, isso é.. Se tivesse masculinidade, mas enfim... Eu fui petrificado e preso a uns candelabros enquanto ele me ameaçava de morte com uma faquinha de manteiga! Eu não tive medo algum... Até saber que ele tinha enfeitiçado aquela porcaria pra me fazer sangrar até morrer... Daí eu confesso que não fiquei mais tão a vontade... Trocamos uns chutes aqui, uns socos ali, uns joelhaços acolá e quando eu percebi as velas que antes enfeitavam o candelabro estavam agora queimando a cortina e o sofá da salinha, queimaram uns livros também, mas que importância isso têm? Maldade mesmo foi com o sofázinho... Eu sempre tive uma certa afeição especial por sofás, mas isso não vêm ao caso, não agora. O fogaréu queimou as cordas (e as minhas mãos também), foi então que eu consegui me soltar e cair dando porrada no Swenner. Eu não levei um arranhão dele... Talvez um ou dois socos na cara... Ta, quem sabe três... Ou cinco... Mas o importante é que eu bati também e com toda vontade possível! Quando nós dois desmaiamos por causa da fumaça que se acumulou na sala fechada a Brunna surgiu assim meio que do nada feito super-heroína trouxa e deu um jeito de ter ainda entre quem escolher. Depois disso eu soube que eles brigaram e eu juro que não foi tudo friamente calculado, embora tenha sido bem divertido!

Md.Pomfrey evitou minha aparência de maltrapilho com algumas poções quando o Balth me obrigou a ir até lá, eu poderia ter me curado sozinho sim! Só ia demorar, sei lá, uns anos... Pras queimaduras melhorarem... Ta, eu agradeço a ele! Valeu Balthazar! Posso mandar um beijo pra minha esposa, um coquetel de cianeto pra minha mãe e outro pra vocês e pra Sasha? Não? Vocês são maior corta-clima sabiam? Voltando a falar de clima então, o entre mim e a Brunna só aumentou desde aquela demonstração de afeto mútuo entre mim e o Swenner, até que ela chegou pra mim e disse que, se teria que escolher em breve, queria... como colocar isso? "Me experimentar"... É, eu sei, meu sorriso maroto é muito engraçado e charmoso, não precisam me bajular, não vai ter provinha de graça não! Quem acertar se eu quis ou não ganha um doce! Isso mesmo, acertou eu quis, parabéns... Não, a história do doce era meramente um estimulante, pura propaganda enganosa! O que é isso você quer saber? Me passa aqui, deixa eu ver... Ah, esse é o meu caderno preto! Por Merlin, eu falando da Brunna como pude quase esquecer de comentar sobre ele e... Aliás, quem deixou vocês ficarem fuçando nas minhas coisas? Seus folgados... Não, não é um diário, diário é coisa de mulherzinha! Eu não sou uma mulherzinha e isso não era suspeito desde quando eu comecei a falar do Balthazar! O meu caderno preto é somente um lugar para anotações e eu não tenho culpa se eu o atualizo diariamente e às vezes dialogo com ele... Eu continuo afirmando que não é um diário! Seja o que for, foi o que me garantiu boa parte do sucesso, fora a minha pegada fenomenal claro! É, é, alguma coisa eu tinha que fazer direito, ou melhor, esquerdo, canhoto lembram? Eu não vou ler o caderno pra vocês de modo algum, já não me basta a Brunna me torrando por causa disso... Ta, quem sabe eu dê uma lida então, mas não agora, agora eu já to dando voltas demais! Como eu tinha dito, a Brunna quis provar pra ver e eu não tinha como negar a ela um pedido tão... gostoso? Eu armei na minha barraquinha (na verdade já estava pronto faz algumas semanas... Um maroto preparado é um bom maroto!) um ambiente lunar. Por quê? Para nós sermos o primeiro casal a fazer amor na lua, lógico! Só não providenciei a roupa de astronauta porque sabe... Roupa não era algo importante.. A falta dela impressionava mais! Bom, ficamos juntos por um certo tempo, eu calculo umas.. ah até parece que eu ia calcular alguma coisa! Depois o que ela disse? Ela disse "Ah Sirius, como você é maravilhoso, estupendo, fantástico! Você é o melhor do mundo inteiro, nem imagino como eu ainda achava que com o Swenner era bom, ele não é nada comparado a você, rei da cama!"... Que caras são essas? É verdade, foi exatamente assim, sem tirar nem por! Como assim "até parece que vocês vão acreditar" ? Ta... quem sabe não tenha acontecido bem assim... talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho só nos elogios... Mas o que interessa é que, depois daquela vez, não deu mais pra segurar, não que a gente se segurasse muito antes mesmo... O que foi bom de certa forma... de certa forma nada, foi bom em todos os aspectos, foi avalassadoramente bom, se é que essa palavra existe! Fomos viajar juntos, de novo, para uma casinha no meio da neve. É, resolvemos ir derreter os picos das montanhas nevadas e tentar (veja bem, tentar) esquiar, mas eu só confirmei a conclusão que meu esporte favorito é outro. Depois de nos divertimos no banheiro de um restaurante e fugirmos depois como animagos pela minúscula janelinha do banheiro (foi quando eu comecei a pensar seriamente em dieta), fomos aproveitar o nosso chalé. Quando chegamos na casinha eu apanhei. Isso, fiquem achando que ela me maltrata, é melhor do que eu discordar e depois ainda ter que explicar o motivo e é claro que eu sou cachorro, ta no meu sangue afinal, não? Uma vez canino, sempre canino! Bom, foi por conselhos dos meus amigos, que eu resolvi tomar de uma vez a atitude principal... Quando eu respirei fundo e disse... Brunna, namora comigo? Óbvio que não foi xoxo assim, mas eu não to afim de interpretar pra vocês, vocês estão muito chatos! Não, nem esses maravilhosos docinhos vão me fazer.. hum, bom... me fazer ficar de.. bem.. esse aqui ta melhor ainda, caramba, mas como eu dizia eu não vou interpretar pra vocês, fiquem na curiosidade! Ela disse sim... Por Merlin, quando ela disse sim eu tive vontade de, sei lá, dançar, pular, gritar, mas a vontade de beijar ela foi maior e foi assim que nós começamos nosso namoro... nosso tão intenso namoro de dois meses, depois deles veio o casamento e se mantém totalmente firme e igualmente intenso até os dias de hoje. Se eu começar a contar das maluquices do casamento eu vou me adiantar demais no tempo e deixar muita coisa tosca para trás, então o casamento eu vou contando de modo simultâneo com outros fatos. E agora eu paro por aqui o meu relato unicamente sobre Brunna Colt Black, essa mulher linda que está encostada na porta atrás de vocês... Oi amor! Não se preocupe, eu não falei nada demais sobre você, nada que não fosse verdade ao menos... É, eu sei que isso não te tranqüiliza, coisinha linda! Eu? Aula? Agora? Puts.. E não é que é verdade? Me desculpe aí povo, mas o dever me chama.. E talvez outras atividades digamos... extra-didáticas? Mas eu juro que volto... Algum dia, alguma hora... Divirtam-se sem a minha presença e não façam nada que eu não faria, muito menos o que eu faria! Ta, eu to indo... Não venha me dizer que eu não ia nas suas aulas e ainda me atraso pra essas..  
(voz vai diminuindo conforme Sirius se afasta do quarto)

Agora eu chego em ponto quando você me chama, eu não mereço recompensa por isso? Quem sabe um biscoitinho em forma de osso entregue boca a boca, han? Minha dona, gostosa...


	4. Pegue o Pomo? Não, a goles mesmo!

Capítulo 3 – Pegue o Pomo? Não, a goles mesmo!

Eu estou chegando... Estou chegando... Só espero que meu quarto ainda esteja intacto ou ao menos... Reconhecível! Dá pra entrar? Não mataram ninguém aí ainda? Ah bem.. Tudo bem então.. Eu vou entrar! No três... Um.. Dois... Dois e meio... Não, eu não to com medo... Só um pouco receoso e ahá! Eu sabia que vocês iam querer me pegar com o velho truque do balde de água.. Vocês nunca iriam me pegar, mas eu perdôo vocês! Eu sei que vocês estão com inveja só porque eu estava me divertindo com a Brunn.. Ouch! Ta bom, quem mexeu na minha cadeira? Eu quero ela de pé de novo e comigo em cima! Não vou mover um dedo até estar sentado em cima da cadeira de novo e... wow.. Me ponham de cabeça pra cima! Isso não tem graça! Eu to tendo vertigem!!! E tontura, e pressão alta, agora me põe no chã... Ouch... Delicadeza... Voltemos a seriedade do negócio aqui porque eu tenho muito pra contar ainda! Eu poderia dizer que eu passei muito tempo envolvido em reflexões profundas sobre o que relatar para vocês agora mas eu.. não... passei! Na realidade eu tive um pequeno intervalo de 15 minutos entre uma atividade mais pedagógica e outra nem um tantinho, somados aos 10 que eu levei pra correr essas escadas todas, e eu cheguei a conclusão que agora eu vou comentar pra vocês como eu quase virei jogador profissional de Quadribol... Porque já estava na hora de falar sobre "moi"! Mas para isso eu vou contar um pouquinho da minha vida Quadribolesca desde muito tempo atrás! Quando eu nasci a enfermeira olhou para mim e disse "Por Merlin, esse menino tem potencial! Vejam que pegada forte!" Pois é... Tem certas coisas que vêm do berço, minha incrível habilidade de arrebatar corações é um exemplo, bem que eu notei que aquele tapa na bunda tinha sido com vontade, mas enfim... O caso é, que enquanto a enfermeira me observava imaginando que tremendo garanhão eu iria ser, minha mãe relacionava a "pegada" ao Quadribol. Eu acho que por isso meu primeiro presente de natal foi um bastão, acredito que minha família tinha me achado com cara de batedor. Eu sei que eles logo se arrependeram dessa escolha... Ou ao menos os que conviviam comigo se arrependeram porque eu realmente gostei do tal bastão. É, eu nunca vou esquecer de quando eu estava brincando de Quadribol com a Bellinha... Eu o batedor, ela... o balaço! Eu sempre fui uma criança bastante criativa... Embora eu ache que a prima Bella não tenha gostado tanto assim do jogo, já que ela não quis nem tentar uma revanche... Quando a minha mãe me mandou parar de bater na cabeça das pessoas eu tive que trocar de alvo. Não foi muito difícil encontrar os grandes e caros vasos importados que a minha mãe guardava no porão ou as esculturas dos membros da família feitas de gelo que enfeitavam as mesas de centro nas grandes reuniões familiares... Que culpa eu tenho do cabeção da Cissy parecer um balaço? No fim das contas eu ainda me pergunto qual foi o real motivo pra minha mãe achar que batedor não era lá bem o meu destino...

Depois do bastão vieram as luvas de goleiro. Elas me incomodavam bastante, mas como eu era ainda um pobre menininho inexperiente, eu resolvi tentar. Eu desisti da posição de goleiro quando meus primos resolveram se vingar da minha antiga carreira de batedor ao arremessar goles pra eu tentar defender.. Ou melhor, quando arremesavam goles pra tentar me matar!

Nada de bastão, nade de luvas, era a hora do pomo! A história do apanhador foi um pouquinho diferente... Eu tinha onze anos e era calouro de Hogwarts, mas ainda queria descobrir qual seria minha verdadeira vocação no esporte! Sendo assim, depois que eu fiz uns amiguinhos (um tal de Tiago Potter, conhecem?), nós fomos até os armários da sala da Professora de Quadribol (outra na época) pegar uma coisinha pra brincar. No que abrimos as portinhas, ou melhor, eu abri porque o Pontas estava vigiando a porta, lá estava a pequena bolita dourada, encarcerada e implorando pela minha misericórdia! Seria injusto permitir uma maldade daquelas, então eu a soltei... Eu não ia imaginar que ela seria tão rebelde, é sempre assim... Você dá um feijãozinho eles querem o saco, por isso é melhor sempre dar o de vômito! Só o zumbido das asinhas do pomo estava me deixando tonto e tentar perseguir ele com os olhos não foi lá algo tão inteligente da minha parte, mas eu fiz coisa pior... Foi quando eu tentei perseguir com as mãos. Em pouco tempo eu estava pulando por cima dos móveis, correndo sobre a mesa, chutando as flâmulas, tropeçando numa delas e caindo de bunda no meio de um bando de troféus antigos, acabando por cuspir uma miniatura de artilheiro dourado e pegá-lo com as mãos. Foi aí que eu vi a luz! Era o Lampião antigo do Filch iluminando o local para descobrir quem estava fazendo baderna aquela hora da noite. Meus olhos rápidos focalizaram o Pontas, em cima de uma poltrona com o braço direito estendido e por entre os dedos da mão fechada, apareciam as asas do maldito pomo. Naquele momento, quando eu olhei para o Tiago e ele olhou para mim sabíamos que ali nasciam os dois maiores apanhador e artilheiro que a história do Quadribol de Hogwarts já viu! Sabíamos também que tínhamos pego a maior detenção, mas isso era detalhe! Eu tinha descoberto para o quê eu tinha nascido exatamente e bem a tempo pra me especializar, já que os testes seriam somente no ano que vem. Era artilheiro ou nada e pra isso o Pontas dava uma de goleiro enquanto eu arremessava coisas nele, tipo pãezinhos durante as refeições e minha mira só foi melhorada com as modalidades de arremesso de bolinha de papel em NERD ou de lesmas de fogo em garotas. A precisão e a destreza foram aumentando com as guerras de travesseiro no dormitório ou as de toalha molhada nos banheiros... Sim eu era o rei da toalha molhada, era só começar a girar no ar e scrach! Isso foi o barulho da chicotada só pra constar... O equilíbrio vinha do próprio treino em vassoura, ou quando eu tinha que subir pelo corrimão para chegar ao dormitório feminino, na época para aterrorizar e não para arrebentar. Bons tempos de inocência infantil onde eu era apenas uma pequena e linda peste, mesmo que as sexto-anistas estivessem sempre passando as mãozinhas sobre a minha cabeça. Do berço lembram? Além do quê eu sempre fui um amor de menino, sou até hoje, mas isso é irrelevante agora. A força e os músculos vieram com o tempo, com o treino intensivo e com as muitas horas diárias de.. exercício, claro!

Lembro do dia dos testes como se fosse hoje. Acho que poucas vezes na minha vida eu fiquei tão nervoso, estava quase comendo meu fígado de ansiedade (não que ele funcione muito bem mesmo hoje em dia). Quando chamaram meu nome para a prova, me posicionei na vassoura, fechei os olhos e visualizei a cena...

"Uma multidão reunida no estádio, exibindo suas bandeiras e roupas nas cores dourado e vermelho. Um nome, um pedido, uma exclamação saem da boca de todos os torcedores numa só voz... Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! 10 pontos, 20 pontos, 30, 40, 50.. falava sem parar o narrador, esse garoto não erra uma! De costas, de lado, de olhos fechados, assoviando e chupando cana, ele faz pontos de qualquer jeito! Me dêem um S! Gritavam as líderes de torcida enlouquecidas... Me dêem um I, um R, um I, um U e um S... Me dêem um Sirius! Queremos Sirius Black! Queremos Sirius Black pra nós!!"

Ah... As maravilhas da imaginação humana... Então, onde eu estava? Sim... Depois do meu rápido delírio sobre fama e reconhecimento eu abri os olhos e percebi que meu tempo estava pela metade. Sim, eu estava parado sobre a vassoura a um metro do chão faziam quase 15 minutos. Tem vezes que eu odeio a minha imaginação... O que eu tinha agora? 15 minutos, quinze marcas pra desviar e três goles pra enterrar. Naquele momento eu respirei fundo e fui, com toda coragem e animosidade possível. Seriam 30 pontos muito bem empregados! A treinadora adorou e ainda riu do meu "tempo de espera", dizendo que foi uma manobra arriscada e interessante. Pra quê contrariar, né? Em pouco tempo meu modesto devaneio havia se tornado realidade. Alguns dias depois eu entrava em campo, com a minha vassoura no ombro e vestindo o tão cobiçado uniforme de artilheiro, com meu nome marcado em letras amarelas nas costas da roupa... A história das líderes de torcida começou só depois nas recepções no Salão comunal, onde elas esperavam eu e o Pontas de braços abertos... E alguns botões e feixes também conforme os anos foram passando, sempre dispostas a comemorar se tivéssemos vencido e a consolar, se perdêssemos... Como eu adoro almas solidárias, principalmente almas femininas! Deixem-me contar agora sobre meu memorável primeiro jogo, porque a primeira vez é inesquecível, podendo ser traumática também como no meu caso (em diversos casos meus pra falar a verdade, odeio primeiras vezes!).

Tudo começou pela manhã. Eu, um jovem menino em fase de crescimento, já com a vaga garantida no time da Grifinória, estava curtindo meu décimo oitavo sono quando algo surpreendentemente invadiu os cortinados da minha cama, no dormitório (sim, eu sempre tive cortinados em volta da cama, muito útil!). Entrava por entre os panos uma linda, esbelta, maravilhosa e um tanto violenta... Vassoura! Não acredito que seja muito terapêutico ser despertado com vassouradas na cabeça, mas acho que meus amigos pensavam diferente... "Que saco Pontas, eu tava dormindo!", foi mais ou menos isso que eu disse, claro que de uma forma menos... simpática. "Acorda pulguento de uma figa, você já devia estar de pé há meia hora!" Meia hora e ele me vem com vassouradas, imagina se fosse uma inteira! "Aí nós recorreríamos aos balaços!" Há, há.. Engraçadinho não? "Qual é Almofadinhas, foi só pra você ir entrando no clima!". Clima, se eu não estivesse quase atrasado ele ia ver o clima, mas depois daquilo eu resolvi pular da cama, antes de descobrir se a história dos balaços era ou não brincadeira... Levantei-me então, sob protesto que fique esclarecido, e depois de tirar os fiapos da vassoura da cabeça, ou ao menos a maioria deles, durante um demorado banho de 10 minutos (não imaginem garotas, quero que vocês prestem atenção na história!) lá estava eu, pronto.. Com sono, fome e um galo na cabeça, porém pronto! Desci as escadas do dormitório, lancei alôs pras sexto-anistas Grifinórias, saí pelo buraco do retrato, desci pelo corrimão a escadaria principal, pulei pro chão, azarei o Ranhoso, entrei no Salão Principal, me entupi de comida, saí pro Jardim, azarei o Ranhoso de novo (doce, tão doce rotina!) e segui pro estádio de Quadribol, que já estava totalmente colorido de vermelho e dourado. Ta, tinha um pouquinho de verde e prata ali e coisa e tal, mas isso não vem ao caso, imaginemos que estava só em dourado e vermelho, coisa mais linda de Merlin! Quando eu me uni ao time, o capitão (que depois seria precedido pelo Tiago) dava instruções a todos nós. Não que eu tenha escutado muito, estava meio ocupado com minhas fãs mais velhas (caldeirão mais velho é o que faz a melhor poção!) que me achavam.. Como era mesmo? Uma "gracinha"? Eu até gostava de ser uma "gracinha" já que isso significava ganhar sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz e outras guloseimas, além de alguns agrados (fora os apertões nas bochechas, essa mania de tia solteirona dos gatos nunca me agradou!) e afagos, então por que se incomodar em ser uma "gracinha"? Além de atender as minhas admiradoras, eu também gastei um pouco de tempo rindo da cara inflada e escamosa do Seboso, unida aos dentes mega-desenvolvidos, a cútis peluda e os pés de ganso que davam o toque final daquela cruza de chupa-cabra com cruz-credo que os meus inocentes feitiços tinham criado. Uma pena que os dentões não deixaram ele falar quem tinha feito àquilo com ele, realmente uma pena! Mas o quê? O jogo vai começar, todos aos seus postos? Como assim? O que é pra eu fazer? Qual é a estratégia? Ótimo... Me deixaram falando sozinho! Bom, não tem problema.. Eu sempre preferi fazer as coisas por mim mesmo. Então o narrador inicia apresentando a nova formação do time da Grifinória, com o acréscimo do novo apanhador, uma nova batedora e o mais esperado, o mais consagrado, o indescritível, inacreditável, o fenômeno... O artilheiro! E a galera vai a loucura! Todos aplaudindo como se o resto do time fosse somente o resto do time... Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu narro o meu primeiro jogo do jeito que eu quiser, tá? Onde eu estava? No começo do jogo ainda? Certo... Sentado em minha vassoura, à frente do raquítico artilheiro da Sonserina (vocês deviam ter visto a peça), encarando-o com a minha típica cara de "Eu sei o que você fez nos jogos passados", eu esperava o início do jogo. A goles foi lançada para cima e eu ergui meu braço o máximo, mas ela foi rebatida e pega para o outro lado. A partir dali eu me indignei. Covardia ter um bicho-pau como adversário, minha perna era o braço dele! Ele podia ter altura, mas eu tinha habilidade, e estava na hora de pô-la em prática! Voei por entre as vassouras, desviando perfeitamente dos balaços em direção a criatura. Quando eu me obstino pra alguma coisa ninguém me segura e eu ia pegar aquela goles do meio daqueles gravetos que ele chamava de dedos e, quem sabe, transformá-los em gravetos reais depois do jogo só de curtição. Estava eu lado a lado com o artrópode em questão, voado em direção as goleiras do meu time, quando numa manobra totalmente planejada segundo a direção do vento que contou com um tantinho de sorte, minha mão adentrou a barreira que as varetas faziam e empurrou a goles pro lado. Abaixei-me e desci como um tufão por baixo da vassoura dele pra pegar a goles antes dela perder altura. Uma vez com ela na mão, voei, literalmente, em direção ao outro gol. Fiz tabelinha com o outro artilheiro, que era do quinto ano se eu não me engano, até ficarmos frente a frente com o goleiro, que cobria digamos assim.. um quarto do arco devido a sua bela forma muscular de um anoréxico (será que os Sonserinos não comem? Por Merlin!). Não foi difícil marcar aquele ponto, nem o segundo, nem o terceiro, nem o vigésimo, embora eu confesse que estava começando a me cansar. Olhei pro Pontas e ergui a sobrancelha, ele parecia estar tendo algumas pequenas dificuldades com o pontinho dourado fujão. Será que aquela noite junto com os troféus havia sido em vão e o Tiago não tinha realmente talento pra apanhador? Não... Algo dentro de mim dizia que não, ou melhor, algo à minha frente dizia que não. Fiquei parado como um idiota no meio do campo, observando o bater de asinhas bem à frente do meu nariz, quase como se fossem parar e ele fosse pousar ali. Desviei o olhar para o lado, a apanhadora da Sonserina estava bem perdida no outro extremo do campo, comemorei por dentro e olhei pro Pontas, erguendo a mão discretamente e apontando descaradamente pro pomo estagnado que parecia ter se afeiçoado a minha pessoa... Seria uma poma? Ouch... Ta esse eu mereci, eu concordo! Retornando... O Pontas sacou o que eu queria dizer, antes que eu precisasse sacar alguma coisa na cabeça dele, e bem lentamente foi se aproximando de mim e do pomo enamorado. Eu nem respirava pra não alertar a bolinha, quando a mão do Tiago aberta foi se fechando na direção da minha cara eu involuntariamente fechei os olhos e... Pof! Alguém tinha que ter rebatido aquele balaço na cabeça de outra pessoa!!!! Por Merlin, doeu! Meu nariz tinha quebrado e dava para ver a marca do fabricante do balaço estampada na minha bochecha quando eu estava caído e inerte no chão, esperando por atendimento. Sinceramente eu não achava que eu fosse ter tanto azar de principiante de tomar uma daquelas logo no primeiro jogo da primeira temporada da minha vida, mas acontece. Eu já levei golpes piores... Sim eu conto pra vocês depois, sádicos!

Acordei e dei de cara com a Mimi, confesso que nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer alguma vez na minha vida... "AH! BICHO PAPÃO!" seguido de "Menos Sr.Black" foi o pequeno diálogo que me fez me dar conta de que aquilo não era um sonho e que me deu real saudade das vassouradas... Quando consegui me erguer um pouco pra observar em volta vi algo realmente tocante! Lá estavam, na ala hospitalar, meus amigos, outros garotos e garotas da casa (incluindo minhas fãs de carteirinha e as líderes uniformizadas!!), a Miminerva e a Md.Pomfrey, que pareciam felizes pela minha ressucitação. "Varinha ruim não quebra mesmo, Almofadas!" eram as graças calorosas dos meus amigos e do resto do time, ditas em meio a um abraço em grupo (eu não vou chorar, eu não vou!). Boa notícia? O Pontas pegou o pomo segundos depois deu apagar e com isso, ganhamos nosso primeiro jogo. Foi um bom saldo no fim das contas, apesar da noite de repouso na ala hospitalar praticamente preso a maca por um feitiço (é, eles me conhecem) fazendo companhia pro Severo caso Snape castor quase peixe, o que até não foi tão ruim... Pela manhã eu fui liberado e ele, infelizmente, não... Já que o que pareciam, os dentes teimavam em continuar crescendo cada vez mais... Não deviam ter me deixado com a varinha - eu avisei - na verdade eu não avisei, mas eles deveriam desconfiar que não seria uma boa idéia, não pro Seboso ao menos.

E este foi meu primeiro lindo jogo e minha primeira linda fratura numa partida, porém, como eu tinha dito antes, não a pior. Quem joga regularmente deve estar acostumado a algumas pancadas no estômago, nas cotas, na cabeça... Ta, na cabeça não, só um doido se acostumaria com pancadas na cabeça... Mas mesmo assim essas eram as mais comuns, até que um infeliz Corvinal teve as totais más intenções de mirar exatamente no ponto crítico de sobrevivência de qualquer um de nós homens... Foi aí que eu fiquei estéril? Não, mas depois dessa eu me achei realmente resistente a impactos... Não que eu queira fazer isso de novo um dia!

Quadribol sempre foi um bom hobby, embora no sétimo ano eu tivesse dado uma pausa. Quem sabe por isso não soube que o Balth tinha entrado como batedor no time da Corvinal. Quando ele me contou tal coisa não perdi tempo em reviver alguns jogos com ele e o Pontas. Apostávamos coisas como sapos de chocolate e garrafas etilicamente concentradas, quando a coisa começou a ficar séria. O Balthazar tinha conseguido uma vaga no meio dos bam-bam-bans do time da Alemanha e logo estava no time. Quando ele me contou isso eu pedi gentilmente se o meu grande amigo de não muito tempo não me conseguiria um bico lá, nem que fosse sei lá, penteando as vassouras! Ao menos eu poderia ficar lá tempo suficiente para usar meu charme em cima de alguém e subir de status... Não falem mal de mim, a culpa desse meu tipo de pensamento é da sociedade!! Só que, como ele é uma pessoa muito muito muito gente fina me conseguiu vaga como artilheiro lá! Eu não podia estar mais contente em compensação, a Brunna não podia estar mais chateada.

A minha esposinha, na época namorada, jogava em um dos principais times de Quadribol, vocês devem conhecer os Magippes. Aquele rival direto do time da Alemanha? 100 pontos pra vocês... É, isso rendeu brigas em casa! A Brunna e eu já não batíamos as casas – ela Sonserina, eu Grifinório – e agora os times... O que mais falta? Papel ou plástico? Na sala ou na cozinha? Mussarela ou Calabresa? Não, não poderia ser... Mas era! E pior que eu tinha que viajar durante longos períodos com o Balth pra Alemanha e ela era crente de que eu estava traindo ela... Com outra mulher antes que as cabecinhas de vocês comecem a funcionar! Vocês tem que parar de ver esses filmes de cowboys gays trouxas, sabiam?

Ela resolveu me seguir numa dessas viagens e dar uma passadinha no meu aposento pra dar uma checada no local... Mulher neurótica é complicado! Isso que vocês nem sabem que ela arruma o armário por cor, tamanho e estação... Doida! Completamente doida! Ela não ta aí fora de novo né? Ah não tá.. que bom.. Então, como eu tinha dito, gente paranóica é um problema, tanto desconfia que um dia acerta! Bem, eu não tinha culpa do meu quarto estar um tanto "enfeitado" nas paredes... Eu precisava dar um destino a todos os pôsteres das revistas que eu assinei durante anos e ainda a maioria deles tinham temas relacionados com o Quadribol. Eu juro que eu pensei em jogar fora, mas eu tinha certa relação de amor com elas.. quer dizer, eles! Os pôsteres, palavra masculina, eles! Uma coisa forte, afinal, eles fizeram a minha alegria durante algum tempo... Eu nunca desconfiaria que a Brunna iria ficar tão bolada, não, é mentira, eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria maluca, por isso que eu os coloquei lá na Alemanha, mas pelo que dá pra notar ela tem um radar pras coisas que eu apronto! Resultado? Todos os meus queridos e lindos pôsteres no lixo! Foi uma cena de cortar o coração sabiam? Poxa, até os das edições especiais de aniversário... As trigêmeas Britânicas, por Merlin, até as trigêmeas Britânicas! Elas não mereciam uma coisa dessas... Ainda bem que eu consegui salvar um ou dois, mas isso fica entre nós, ok? Se ela souber eu nunca poderei ser feliz novamente... É, Entendam como bem preferirem mais uma vez.

Depois desse acidente com o Quadribol as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, até quando ela acabou engravidando, mas como vocês já sabem isso é tópico pra depois. Eu joguei na Alemanha por pouco tempo na verdade, não que não fosse o que eu gostava, mas eu tinha que ficar muito tempo longe e isso não era legal, portanto voltei as boas e velhas partidas de Quadribol por diversão (e por álcool). Não dá pra ter seus quinze minutos de fama pra sempre, né?

Desistindo do Quadribol profissional, um tempo depois eu acabei largando o esporte de vez, já que eu não estava mais em Hogwarts, ao menos a Brunna não precisava mais fazer fogueira com as cartas das fãs... Ainda se esses fossem os problemas principais. Piores eram os presentes... Essa gente que tem problema e eu que sofro? De mechas de cabelo a roupas íntimas, as últimas me causavam mais hematomas. Considerando tudo isso, podemos dizer que eu larguei o esporte por motivos fortes de saúde e preservação da integridade física. Hoje em dia só estou esperando o meu filho ter idade suficiente pra ajudar ele a descobrir sua posição em campo. Uhun, eu tenho um filho, mesmo que eu pensasse que isso seria impossível devido a uma certa condição genética. Querem ver ele? Aqui na minha carteira, olha só... É a cara do pai, né não? Eu diria que tem dedo do Dr.Albieri nisso se eu não tivesse tanta certeza do nosso árduo trabalho na mesa de sinuca da casa do Balthazar! Que saudades daquela mesa de sinuca... É isso foi um suspiro saudoso unido a um sorriso maroto e mais uma vez, eu sei que a minha cara de safado é incrivelmente charmosa, não precisam me elogiar! Algum problema sobre a minha carteira estar vazia ou meus cartões de crédito não estarem presentes? Não? Obrigado!

O Matt agora está com dois anos inteiros e já sabe até como se equilibrar na vassoura, ou quase! Tenho uma leve intuição que ele vai ser batedor, mas não vou me arriscar, ou melhor, aos móveis, dando de presente pra ele um bastão, de destruidores em casa já bastam a Brunna e eu. Mesmo com essa intuição não vou negar que tenho a esperança dele seguir os passos gloriosos do pai, afinal filho de unicórnio, unicórniozinho é... Ta, esse ditado ficou realmente gay, não vou deturpar mais os ditos populares, filho de sereiano, sereianozinho é! Não sei se a minha esposa gostaria de saber que eu estou criando um novo monstrinho do Quadribol, por isso boca de siri... É, Siri também já foi um apelido meu, dado pela prima do Pontas, chamada Mila Potter, mas por Merlin ignorem meus apelidos, de homossexual já basta Sisi! Acho que sobre a minha carreira no esporte é tudo que precisam saber, ou ao menos que valha a pena contar. Talvez eu devesse falar sobre algumas festinhas no Salão Principal ou sobre os treinos noturnos com a Ruivinha, é vocês não querem ouvir sobre as minhas festinhas, vocês não sabem do que o povo realmente gosta! Vou falar um pouco dos meus treinos com a Lily e daí eu fecho a boca, prometo, ou melhor.. abro... bocejando.. Porque já está ficando tarde e eu como um homem pseudo-decente tenho que dormir pra trabalhar amanhã.

Numa das conversas animadas que eu tive com a Ruiva, descobri que uma das ambições dela sempre foi jogar Quadribol, mas, segundo ela, não se dava tão bem assim com a vassoura. Isso me lembrou das minhas primeiras experiências com uma, mas que infelizmente era uma vassoura trouxa normal. Aprendam comigo: Se uma vassoura não voa ela não voa, não adianta tentar pular, bater os braços e muito menos saltar do telhado com ela, ela não vai voar! Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira possível, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a história da Lily, isso só explica essa pequena cicatriz aqui na minha cabeça.

Levei a Lily pro campo de Quadribol quando o relógio marcava mais ou menos três horas da manhã e por mais insinuante que isso pareça nada aconteceu! Eu já desconfiava que vocês não acreditariam em mim, mas eu juro que nada aconteceu não! O máximo que houve foram algumas pequenas quedas e muitas, muitas risadas, embora a Lily tenha se saído melhor do que o esperado, não entendo porque ela nunca fez teste pro time antes, aquela Ruiva manda a ver no cabo da vassoura! Isso parece o quê? Uma música trouxa? Eu hein... Eles tem cada uma...É pior do que o quê? Cenoura? O que Cenoura tem a ver com essa história toda? Vocês realmente me confundem... E antes que eu tente entender o que vocês quiseram dizer com esses vegetais aleatórios, minha cama me chama... É, eu vou dormir sozinho essa noite, viu que maldade? Eu até convidaria algum de vocês - ou alguma no caso - pra dormir junto, mas aí minhas noites sozinhas aumentariam, portanto, fiquem a vontade aí no resto do quarto... E ah, se forem me matar durante a noite... Virem-se por favor pra eu tirar a roupa e deitar... Pronto, podem virar de novo. Se forem me matar durante a noite eu agradeceria se fizessem isso de forma indolor e de preferência, não me acordem! E que fique avisado, se alguém for tentar as vassouradas que eu contei eu juro que enfio a vassoura direto na... garganta de quem fizer isso! Valeu e boa noite pra vocês todos aí, o mais perto do interruptor apaga a luz! Ei, de quem é essa mão? Brincaderinha, mas agora é sério, boa noite!


End file.
